Un mortífago no ama
by Kiche
Summary: Precuela de "La Serpiente y el Sol" Para todos aquellos que hayan gustado de esa historia. :D COMPLETO
1. Default Chapter

"_Entre la oscuridad logro vislumbrar la_

_luz de tu rostro, diciéndome que me aparte_

_de ésta, sin embargo es mas poderosa que yo,_

_te necesito, por favor regresa_".

Capítulo Único

Un grito de dolor resonó en la pequeña sala, cargada con oscuridad, cuyos haces de luz se debían solamente a unas antorchas con fuego verde, las cuales estaban posicionadas para alumbrar solamente un pequeño espacio en el centro de la cámara, en donde había poco mas de cincuenta personas, totalmente encapuchadas, con túnicas negras y máscaras. En el centro se encontraba otra persona, de aspecto aterrador, quien parecía ser el líder de todos los demás, ya que éstos se apartaban con miedo de él.

Su voz eran cascadas de agua helada que caían como bomba en cada uno de los presentes, causando justamente el efecto que éste deseaba: Miedo.

La persona de en medio caminaba pausadamente, como quien no quiere la cosa, casi gozándose en desesperar a las personas que estaban formadas en el círculo, encontrando placer en ello. Después de mucha plática, el hombre de en medio dejó que todos se marcharan, excepto un grupo que estaba justamente a su derecha. 

Éste estaba compuesto por cuatro personas, de las cuales dos de ellas se revolvían y se movían con nerviosismo, pero lo hacían de manera imperceptible, puesto que sabían el castigo dado a los que actuaban de manera insegura. Por fin desapareció todo el montón de enmascarados, y fue cuando el grupo se acercó a la luz.

-Ah, si, mis nuevos integrantes, ¿No es así?- preguntó con voz helada el que los dirigía. 

-Bien, bien, sean bienvenidos a su nueva familia, yo soy Lord Voldemort, a quien seguirán y jurarán lealtad por el resto de su vida, a menos que quieran sufrir de una muerte muy lenta y dolorosa- Parecía que se divertía al sentir el medio de dos de las cuatro personas del grupo. Sonrió de forma que heló la poca sangre caliente que aún tenían esas dos personas.

-¿Lucius, harías las formalidades?- preguntó Snape, dirigiéndose al tercer encapuchado.

Éste se acercó peligrosamente al mas alto de los dos primeros, al que obligó caminar hasta el centro del círculo, en donde estaba grabada la figura de una colosal calavera, que devoraba una serpiente. Le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, pero aún así siguió caminando. Llegando al punto en donde nacía la parte superior de la serpiente, el llamado Lucius le indicó que se arrodillara, para después hacer una señal al Señor Tenebroso.

-Jurarás lealtad hacia mi y a tus compañeros, no tendrás permiso de matarles si yo no lo ordeno, si en algún momento llegas a desobedecer mis órdenes, tu y tus parientes lo pagarán caro- declaró Lord Voldemort, mirándolo fijamente. La otra figura encapuchada fue presa de un escalofrío, y la que estaba de rodillas asintió en silencio. –Quítate la máscara, por favor- 

Con las manos fue retirando poco a poco la máscara que cubría su rostro por completo, para así rebelar una figura pálida y sudorosa, de cabellos negros y nariz ganchuda. Fue obligado a decir su nombre, y a repetir un juramento terrible, que provocaba en todos y cada uno de ellos que los cabellos se erizaran. Dos de los otros encapuchados comenzaron a temblar con solo escuchar aquel juramento que habían hecho ellos mismos ataño, y que los había convertido en lo que eran, unos asesinos.

El rostro de Snape no reflejaba nada, puesto que éste era un experto en mantener las apariencias, en guardar la calma por fuera y no dejarse llevar fácilmente por las emociones. Lord Voldemort le miró sorprendido por esa facilidad de escudarse tras su máscara de amargura, hasta que rió.

-Si mi buen Snape, tienes mucha facilidad para guardarte tu solo, sin embargo, yo se como te sientes en estos momentos... No eres mas que una basura inmunda suplicando piedad al mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos... Y yo no tengo piedad... Sin embargo, te concedo la oportunidad de ser uno de mis mas fieles seguidores... Eso es bueno si apenas estás comenzando... Debo decir que te pondré a prueba, para ver si estás listo para esto... No te preocupes... Lo estarás... Veo en ti a alguien deseoso de poder, de venganza, y aquí yo mismo te la estoy ofreciendo, si tomas la mano que te tiendo a través de esto, nada malo te pasará, tendrás mi protección en tanto me sirvas... Si la sueltas....- Voldemort hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. 

-Ahora ya esta el juramento, solo falta un pequeño detalle sin importancia... Extiende tu brazo izquierdo- ordenó. Snape se quedó helado, pensando en lo peor, sin embargo Voldemort volvió a reír, y con un movimiento de varita, lo obligó a extender su brazo, mientras lo desnudaba hasta el nacimiento. Comenzó a decir unas palabras que nadie lograba escuchar, sin embargo hacían temblar de miedo a los presentes.

Snape se quedó de rodillas, inmóvil, esperando lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en su brazo el Señor Oscuro. Los haces de luz que salían de las antorchas verdes comenzaron a juntarse en una llama pequeña, color verde, que se situaron justo en medio de Severus y de Voldemort. Poco a poco estas llamas se fueron acercando a Snape, el cual trataba de hacer un contrahechizo para que no lo tocaran, sin embargo, nada funcionó, y llegó el momento en que las llamas comenzaron a tocar su piel, quemándola por completo. 

Severus apretó los puños en señal de dolor, mientras se comenzaba a poner mas pálido de lo que estaba. Las llamas seguían quemando su piel, y parecía que aquello iba a durar horas, puesto que Lord Voldemort no hacía movimiento para que cesara. 

En un momento dado las llamas ya no eran verdes, si no color negro, y poco a poco su piel en la parte superior de su brazo comenzó a tomar un color negro, dibujando la forma de la Marca Tenebrosa en el. Por fin Voldemort retiró su varita, y con ello el hechizo terminó, y Snape quedó tirado en el suelo, sin poder levantarse a causa del dolor y el escozor, sin embargo, ningún quejido había salido de su boca.

Lucius se acercó para levantarlo y jalarlo fuera de el grabado en el suelo, y lo dejó tirado a un lado, para después dirigirse hacia la otra figura encapuchada, la cual era menos alta que Snape, mucho menos alta. Por su estatura y su complexión se podría decir que era una mujer. La cuarta figura no hacía movimiento alguno, simplemente se limitaba a observar lo que estaba pasando ahí.

-Bien, bien, ahora el siguiente- Declaró Voldemort, y Lucius repitió el proceso de llevarlo al centro del grabado y ponerlo de rodillas, para luego que ésta se quitara la máscara, dando a conocer un rostro bonito, de cabellos negros como el ébano, y su piel pálida, que reflejaba el miedo de ésta. En sus ojos había una tristeza infinita, que se reflejaba en cada mirada que dirigía hacia la cuarta figura encapuchada, que no se movía. Fue cuando Severus concibió una sospecha, pero se quedó callado. 

-Vaya, vaya, hace tanto que no veía el rostro de una mujer que no fuera para torturar...- murmuró Voldemort, mirando a la chica de una forma que molestó a Severus. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Voldemort, pero lo que menos se esperaba ocurrió. La chica escupió a los pies de Voldemort, y luego a su rostro.

-¡Mi nombre es Elanie Snape, y jamás me uniré a ti!- exclamó la chica, mientras se levantaba. Voldemort la miró colérico.

-Después de todo, eres solo una mujer, jamás vencerás al Señor Tenebroso... Una Gryffindor... una estúpida.... Sabes que no pasarás viva de esta....- murmuró Voldemort, con la voz peligrosamente dulce.

-¡Me importa un bledo! ¡Es un idiota! ¡Jamás me uniría a ti, aunque me tortures por horas!- Los ojos de la chica se habían ensanchado mientras mas hablaba, y su furia comenzó a descargarse en el lugar. Lucius Malfoy fue lanzado hacia atrás con gran ímpetu, provocando que desmayara y quedara tendido, mientras que el otro encapuchado trataba por todos los medios de quedar parado en donde estaba, debido a la gran fuerza que se estaba desencadenando. Por fin se rindió, y fue lanzado hacia atrás con el mismo ímpetu que Malfoy, solo que éste no quedo desmayado con el golpe. 

Para sorpresa de los presentes, La misma fuerza que lanzó al enmascarado y a Malfoy hacia atrás, no avanzó contra Severus, si no que desapareció en el acto. Voldemort rió.

-¡¿Es eso todo tu poder?! ¡Menudo sirviente hubieras sido!- exclamó, mientras la chica estaba estática, como expectante. 

-¡_Crucio_!- exclamó Voldemort, mientras Elanie se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, gritando lo mas fuerte que podía, pensando que la muerte estaba pronta, sin embargo, no moría. Después de un rato así, el tormento cesó. -¿Aún rechazas mi oferta?- preguntó Voldemort. Elanie escupió por segunda vez a los pies de Voldemort.

-¡_Crucio_!- y el tormento se repitió. Severus trató de ponerse de pie, para correr hacia el círculo, pero una mano lo sostuvo fuertemente por el hombro. Era el encapuchado. 

-Elanie...- Murmuró Snape, mirando la figura cerca de sus pies que se retorcía de dolor, mientras que él no podía hacer nada. Otra vez cesó el tormento. Elanie estaba en el suelo, totalmente encogida y temblando. Palabras incoherentes salían de su boca, y Snape pensó que ya se había vuelto loca por el dolor, sin embargo, la chica apoyó sus dedos en el suelo, para dar impulso y volverse a poner de pie.

-¿Sigues rechazando mi oferta?- volvió a preguntar Voldemort. Por tercera vez, la chica escupió a sus pies. –Bien, pocos han llegado a donde estas tu, creo que eres la primer mujer que logra ponerse de pie después de dos horas de tortura, y sin embargo estás en tus cabales, así que te concederé un honor especial- dijo Voldemort, sonriendo para sí mismo.

-No deseo nada que venga de ti- murmuró la chica a falta de voz, puesto que ya no podía hablar bien por causa de la tortura. En su cuerpo se habían formado dolorosas llagas, de las cuales la sangre manaba como si fuera agua cayendo de un río. Severus trató de soltarse de la mano de su padre, y sin embargo éste lo asió fuertemente, por tanto no tuvo otra opción que quedarse quieto.

-Tranquila...- dijo Voldemort en voz baja –Te gustará esto... Te batirás conmigo, te concederé el honor de morir en una batalla contra mi... Después de que derrotes a Lucius- 

La cara de Elanie se iluminó, y dirigió una mirada hacia donde estaba Severus. –Lo haré- 

Lucius se acercó al círculo, mientras Voldemort se retiraba. Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque, con las varitas listas. En primer lugar atacó Lucius, en contra de las reglas del duelo limpio, en donde se le concedía  a la mujer atacar primero. En eso, Elanie comprendió lo sucio del juego, así que se puso a atacar igual de sucio que Lucius. Las bajas provocadas en ambas personas eran graves, llegó un momento en que parecía que los dos se iban a derrumbar, sin embargo, Elanie logró lanzar una última maldición, logrando tirar a Lucius.

-Mátalo- Ordenó Voldemort, mirando el cuerpo de Lucius en el suelo. Elanie lo miró y luego se salió del círculo.

-Me niego- declaró. Voldemort volvió a reír.

-¡_Crucio_!- esta vez la maldición no iba en contra de Elanie. Pasaron solamente unos minutos escuchando los gritos de Lucius, ya que Voldemort retiró la varita en un instante.

-Como podrás ver, ninguno de mis Mortífagos soporta tanto como tu ésta maldición, sin embargo, esa fuerza fue heredada en ti, solo hay una persona que soporta tanto como tu, y es tu hermano, Severus. Sin embargo, quiero que tengas otro duelo para demostrar tus facultades, y luego pelearemos- dijo Voldemort, haciéndole una seña al encapuchado para que se acercara al círculo. –Si sobrevives esta batalla, podrás pelear conmigo- Y se retiró del círculo, dejando a los contrincantes el espacio libre.

El encapuchado fue quien atacó primero.

-¡_Avada Kedabra_!- exclamó éste, sin embargo, Elanie ya se lo esperaba, por lo que se movió a un lado, mientras daba una patada en el costado del encapuchado, provocando que cayera. Después de eso, fue el turno de Elanie de levantar su varita.

-¡_Impedimenta_!- Pero el hombre alcanzó a moverse, y la maldición solo destrozó una parte del suelo. Elanie sabía que tenía que moverse rápido para esquivar las maldiciones de ese hombre, pero tenía buenos reflejos, cosa que no fue gran problema. 

Después de un rato de estar lanzando maldiciones, Elanie supo que era momento de atacar:

-¡_Crucio_!- El hombre comenzó a revolcarse en el suelo sintiendo las mil agujas entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo con furia, mientras gritaba de dolor. Después de unos minutos la tortura cesó a un movimiento de varita de Voldemort. Esta riendo.

-Bueno, no puedo decir que no me esté divirtiendo, sin embargo, tengo cosas que hacer, así que acabemos con esto de una buena vez- Movió su varita, apartando al hombre del grabado, y entrando el mismo. Elanie estaba cansada, y en su rostro se veían las magulladuras por las caídas y vueltas que había tenido que hacer para esquivar los hechizos. Voldemort hizo un movimiento de mano, para que Elanie comenzara el duelo, sin embargo, éste nunca llegó a efectuarse, ya que una maldición lanzada por detrás, seguida por un chorro de luz verde, provocaron que la chica se desmoronara en el suelo. Antes de que hubiera caído, Severus supo que estaba muerta.

-Elanie...- murmuró Snape, mientras lograba levantarse y avanzar hacia el cadáver que se encontraba en el suelo, y levantaba la cabeza. En sus ojos no había reflejo de miedo, ni de enojo, al contrario, su rostro reflejaba una inmensa felicidad, y Snape sabía por que. Desde niña su sueño había sido escapar del infierno que le esperaba como mortífago, nunca había obedecido a su padre en esas cuestiones, y ahora no tendría que hacerlo. Snape le besó la frente por última vez. Una sombra se acercó a él.

-Un mortífago no ama, eso es debilidad- La helada voz de Voldemort resonaba en las paredes y se incrustaba en su cabeza como un taladro. Lucius se había ido, solo estaba el encapuchado que había matado a su hermana. Lo mataría, de eso estaba seguro. La oscuridad se acrecentaba en aquel lugar, así que Severus decidió partir también, llevándose el cadáver de su hermana. 

~°~°~°~°

Cuando llegó a su casa, notó que no había nadie, así que llamó a unos elfos, los cuales prepararon un ataúd para el cadáver, adornado con rosas y lirios blancos. Subió a la habitación de su padre. Sabía como se lo iba a tomar. Sabía que le vendría valiendo, como le había valido la muerte de su madre. Sabía que ni tan solo se daría cuenta. El destino le había preparado una mala jugada con eso. Tocó dos veces y luego entró. Se encontró con la escena de su padre quitándose la capucha y la máscara de mortífago.

-Hace mas de tres horas que la reunión terminó- dijo Snape con ciertas dudas.

-Tuve que quedarme a arreglar cuentas, por si no lo habías notado- contestó su padre, mientras colocaba esas cosas en una trampa que había debajo de su cama.

Fue cuando Snape lo supo todo. Su padre era el encapuchado que había estado ahí, al lado de Lucius, era el hombre que no se movía, que no expresaba nada, el hombre que había asesinado a su hermana.

-Siempre pensé que las mujeres no servían para nada, debo decir sin embargo que tu hermana peleó bien, de hecho, lo hizo mejor que muchos hombres, desgraciadamente era mujer, así que si no vivía para servir al Lord, entonces no debería vivir. Nadie tiene el derecho de enfrentarse a Voldemort, y no esperaba que una mujer de su clase lo hiciera.- comentó su padre, mirando fijamente a Severus.

-¿De su clase?- preguntó Snape.

-Una Gryffindor. No esperé jamás nada bueno de ella, después de todo, era muy parecida a tu madre, por eso cuando tocó en Gryffindor no me sorprendió mucho. A final de cuentas pensé que si entraba a nuestro círculo, tal vez podría quedar con vida, desgraciadamente era tan testaruda como su madre, y eso fue la causa de su muerte.- 

Snape sintió una ira nueva nacer dentro de él, junto con la sombra de una duda. En esos momentos su rostro no pudo contener sus sentimientos, por lo que su padre se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba.

-Ya te lo dijo el Señor Tenebroso, un mortífago no ama, no vayas a cometer esa estupidez, no puedes amar a nadie, por lo que si sabes que vas a caer, es bueno que pidas ayuda, siempre estarán ahí para brindártela tus nuevos hermanos. Eso fue lo que pasó con tu madre. Tuvo el mismo fin que su hija. Sabía que si la comenzaba a amar, jamás podría unirla a nosotros, por eso la llevé en seguida, desgraciadamente no se unió- mientras comentaba todo esto, miraba a la ventana, pero después volteó para añadir –No me vayas a decepcionar hijo, tu eres ahora mi orgullo- 

Snape se retiró del cuarto de su padre. No quería saber nada mas de él por el momento, después de todo, había asesinado a la única persona que quería. Ya sabía que los Mortífagos no aman, sin embargo, el la amaba, y le fue arrebatada.    

~°~°~°~°

-¡Ya van maldición! ¿Qué no pueden esperar?- exclamó una voz malhumorada desde la casa, mientras que tocaban la puerta. Al abrir se encontró cara a cara con su compañero de casa: Severus Snape. Una de las pocas personas con quienes se había llevado cuando era niña y estudiaba en Hogwarts.

-¿Snape?- preguntó ella, sorprendida. Éste no dijo nada, y le entregó un sobre que estaba sellado con una rosa de cera blanca. Alanis lo reconoció enseguida. Era el sello que usaba Elanie para cuando mandaba mensajes. Elanie leyó la carta y se dejó caer en un sillón.

-Mañana a las cinco, no se te olvide, ella te lo agradecerá- murmuró Snape, antes de desaparecer. Alanis se quedó en la puerta de su casa, mientras su mente trataba de asimilar el hecho de que su mejor amiga había muerto.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Hola!!! Que tal!!!! Bueno, esta historia se me ocurrió solo por una cosa que va a pesar en el fic de La Serpiente y el Sol. No es necesario leer aquel para entender éste, pero creo que si se va a necesitar que lean éste para entender una pequeña parte de aquel. Ya tengo el final del otro en mi cabeza, así que no se preocupen, lo voy a terminar.

En realidad estoy pensando hacer una pequeña secuela, así que si desean que la haga, solo díganme!! Y por favor!! Dejen RR!!!!


	2. Notas de la Autora

Notas de la Autora

Bueno, como se dieron cuenta, este fic era de un capítulo solamente. Lo que pasa es que es uno antes de mi fic "La Serpiente y el Sol". Como dije antes, no es necesario leer este para entender el otro, si no que mas bien ayuda al hecho de que se va conociendo un poco mas acerca de la historia que maquino para Severus Snape. Creo que ya me dio un trauma psicológico con el hombre, por que tengo ya todo un fic hecho y premeditado para el, junto con una secuela, claro, si ustedes gustan que haga una secuela de "La serpiente y el sol". Espero que si.... Quisiera platicarles un poco acerca de ella, pero no podría, ya que les estaría platicando el final del fic, así que por favor, si es de su agrado que haga una secuela, háganmelo saber!! Se los agradecería soberanamente!

Y para la gente que lo estaba esperando, por fin, después de no se cuantos siglos, he podido actualizar mi fic de "Por siempre cenicienta". Para las personas que los gusten leer, Jejejeje. Espero que no me vayan a odiar por tardarme tanto. Espero que no sea lo mismo para el siguiente capítulo, pero bueno, ¿quién va a saber? Jejejeje (^.^´)

Saludos!

Atte.

Kiche


End file.
